Les naufragés du Val Doré
by Chapaf
Summary: Quelques jours avant l'arrivée du Gardien à Val Doré, Eder mâchonne son épi de blé, les fesses posées sur son muret. C'est la première fois qu'il remarque Aloth.


**Coucou,**

 **Une toute petite ficounette aujourd'hui. En jouant, je me disais que, posé sur son muret à attendre l'arrivée du Gardien, ce brave Eder avait déjà dû croiser le chemin d'Aloth. Alors j'ai eu envie de me taper un tout petit trip de rien du tout sur le sujet.**

 **Correction maison, donc s'il reste plein de caca, vous pouvez me taper dessus.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le guerrier est blond. Blond, blond, blond. Blond mûr comme l'épi de blé qu'il mâchonne, coincé à la commissure de ses lèvres craquelées. Blond sale, comme le pauvre soleil qui darde ses maigres rayons sur les pendus du Val Doré.

Le vent se lève et siffle dans l'arbre aux branches décharnées, aussi squelettique que certains des cadavres qui s'y balancent. Un spectacle macabre tellement dénué d'artifices qu'il en devient obscène. La mise en scène de la terreur à l'état brut. La mort toute nue et dépouillée des fards d'une quelconque liturgie.

Une crudité qui ne semble pas troubler plus que ça le guerrier. Un drôle de sourire, ni joyeux ni complètement désabusé, rôde sur ses traits un peu grossiers de paysan. Il affiche l'expression de ces hommes rudes et mal dégrossis que l'on trouve à tous les carrefours. Une armure crasseuse, une lame plus très affûtée qui pend dans son fourreau et des muscles capables de la manier avec endurance voilà ce qu'est Eder. Ni plus ni moins.

Ça ne le rend pas stupide pour autant. C'est juste que le champ de ses possibles est plus étriqué, plus binaire que pour ces chevaliers bien propres sur eux qu'il a croisés sur les champs de bataille. Quand on naît pauvre, on a rarement les moyens de s'offrir le luxe de la compassion et de la philosophie. On sait seulement que le fort bouffe le faible et les dieux jugent tout le monde à l'arrivée.

Un homme simple donc.

Tout l'inverse de cet elfe brun qui remonte ce que les gens du cru osent qualifier de rue. À peine une auge où se mêlent les déjections. Hommes, porcs, bétail et basse-cour ravalés au même rang par leurs intestins. L'ironie de la chose élargit le sourire d'Eder et il s'amuse en regardant l'elfe éviter les flaques nauséabondes pour ne pas tacher ses jolies bottes en cuir.

Un voyageur venu d'Aedyr, Eder en aurait mis sa main à couper. Les réfugiés affluent en nombre et de fort loin depuis l'offre plus que généreuse du seigneur Raedric de leur offrir asile. Pour autant, l'Héritage fait encore hésiter ceux qui ont les moyens de s'offrir un meilleur destin. Alors des gars comme ça, on n'en trouve pas encore à tous les coins de rue au Val Doré.

Ses interminables cheveux noirs flottent sur son dos, caressés par la brise porteuse des exhalaisons morbides des pendus. Presque un sacrilège. Cette chevelure de soie et le corps gracile confèrent à l'elfe une posture un peu maniérée. Presque féminine. À moins que ça ne soit de la noblesse. Il y a de la délicatesse dans cette attitude, mais aussi une certaine forme de force, à la manière de ces animaux traqués dont l'attention ne se relâche jamais. D'ailleurs, l'elfe jette parfois des regards par-dessus son épaule.

C'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'Eder se redresse, l'air de rien, la main sur le pommeau grossier de son épée, quand trois types émergent d'une venelle. Sérieusement avinés, s'il faut en croire leurs démarches vacillantes.

Eder ne les entend pas interpeller l'elfe. Il est trop loin pour ça et même ce maudit vent chargé de mort ne porte pas le son jusqu'à lui. Par contre, il devine un froncement de sourcil un rien hautain chez l'elfe. Attitude qui n'a pas l'air de plaire aux culs-terreux qui élèvent la voix.

Se maudissant pour cet élan chevaleresque sorti d'il ne sait où, Eder se prépare à intervenir, même s'il sait que cela ne lui apportera rien d'autre que quelques plaies et bosses supplémentaires. Après tout, il n'est pas si différent de _ces gens-là_. Un paysan sans éducation et sans raffinement aucun. Certes, il sait manier une épée… La belle affaire qui ne l'élève à un rang guère plus prestigieux que celui de « pécore chanceux ». Ceux qui ont eu les tripes de suivre leur dieu et de quitter leur cambrousse. Histoire de voir autre chose.

En dépit de sa raison qui l'enjoint à rester en dehors de cette querelle, l'arrière-train posé sur son muret de pierres sèches, il se redresse. Tant pis pour sa réputation. De toute façon, elle est déjà bien assez mauvaise dans le coin. Tabasser quelques-uns de ses semblables pour protéger un noble n'y changera plus grand-chose.

Sauf que contre toute attente, il n'a pas le temps d'intervenir que les trois pauvres bougres sont déjà au sol, empêtrés dans leurs pieds qui semblent soudain peser une tonne. Et le nez dans leur propre fange. À moins que ça ne soit celle des cochons…

Un petit sourire de poseur flotte sur les lèvres bien dessinées de l'elfe, et Eder se sent y répondre, bien que l'autre n'ait rien deviné de l'observation dont il fait l'objet.

Voilà bien sa veine, tiens… Un fichu mage.

Au creux de la paume délicate, s'effilochent des volutes de pouvoir à peine consumées. Elles épousent les longs doigts fins, s'y cachent et s'y complaisent. Presque rieuses. En tout cas à la mesure de la malice presque ingénue qui se peint sur les traits harmonieux.

Eder se dit qu'il serait bien avisé de s'en souvenir s'il devait, à l'avenir, recroiser le chemin de cet elfe. On ne se méfie jamais assez de la beauté. Surtout les paysans dans son genre. Pour eux, la splendeur est source de faiblesse. Soit on l'admire la bouche béante, désarmé, soit elle devient un objet de cupidité et d'envie. Un trophée dont il convient de s'emparer. Mais les gens se demandent rarement ce que cache un joli minois. Qui se dissimule derrière le masque de la séduction.

Indifférent à l'arbre aux pendus qui se dresse en toile de fond, Eder se ré-adosse à son muret et regarde l'elfe disparaître à l'intérieur de la taverne. Son instinct lui souffle qu'ils ne seront pas sans se revoir…

* * *

 **Bises à tous :)**


End file.
